


Sleeping On The Couch

by ganymedethemoon



Series: The Kitchen Table [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Dealing with Emotions, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Bunny, One-Sided Kyman, One-Sided Relationship, Trauma, Yea this took me two years to write what about it, tagged as eric/butters but thats a strong word for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedethemoon/pseuds/ganymedethemoon
Summary: “You’re going to have to deal with it eventually,” Kyle reminded his fiance.“So will you, hubby,” Kenny cautioned, leaning in further to softly touch his lips to Kyle’s.-------Sequel to The Kitchen Table, read that first or you'll have no idea what the fuck is going on.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: The Kitchen Table [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845997
Kudos: 24





	Sleeping On The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really take me two years to write. I had been pondering a sequel to The Kitchen Table since I wrote it, thought it was always intended to be a stand alone piece. I had some ideas for a sequel, but some IRL friends found the fanfiction and teased me for writing it, and I def deserve it because it's an embarrassing thing to write about, but it made me unmotivated to write for a long time. But a few months ago I had a dream of this plot, and I trust my dreams 100% so I've been kinda slowly writing it since then. There are two endings for this story, both are just as canon to this story as the other, and I think that it is important to explore both ends. There will not be a third part of this story for real this time, and I honestly believe The Kitchen Table holds stronger without this sequel attached to it, but Imma still give it to yall anyway. So enjoy!
> 
> And if my friends find this: eat my whole ass I dare u

Kenny tickled Kyle’s neck with his breath as he held Kyle around his waist. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, but they didn’t quite mind, just enjoying the quiet moment they had. Kenny moved to tangle his legs with Kyle, wrapping his thicker legs in between his fiance’s. Kyle responded by bending his knee to caress Kenny’s thigh with his cold feet.

Kenny muttered into Kyle’s neck, “you suck.” Kyle snorted, untangling their legs so he could roll over to face Kenny.

“Should we talk about Butters?” Kyle asked, his face serious despite the blush covering it. As he finished his sentence the distinct sound of the shower turning on penetrated through the thin walls.

“What’s there to talk ‘bout?” Kenny asked, feigning nativity, moving his head to Kyle’s neck so he could give it light kisses as he spoke.

“Are we just going to let him sleep on our couch forever?” Kyle asked, “and can you focus for like ten seconds?”

“It’s hard to focus when I’ve got the most attractive man in the world, naked, beside me,” Kenny muttered into Kyle’s neck once more covering it with soft kisses. Kyle didn’t respond and Kenny took it as him being ignored until he listened. So he pulled his head back and touched his nose to Kyle’s. “I’m sorry, babe, ‘m listening.”

“Thank you. We can’t just let him freeload forever, and we especially can’t afford to feed him and Karen.”

“What? Do you want us to jus’ kick him out and go back to Eric? Or his parents?” Kenny countered. His blue eyes shined with pity, his bleeding heart in a constant state of having to help anyone who was in distress. Their small home was in a constant state of having homeless animals cycling through it. Letting Kenny bring them to a certain state of health before selling them, or even giving them to the humane society, the place Kenny volunteers at when he’s not working at the car repair shop. The current animal he had saved from the street was a little orange cat with a broken leg, who was busy sleeping in a pile of their dirty clothes in the corner of the room.

“I don’t want him going back to Cartman, Kenny, don’t try and put words in my mouth,” Kyle scoffed, moving back so their noses were no longer touching.

“He could get a full-time job, an’ pay for his own food an’ then he can save up and get his own place in a few months,” Kenny proposed. He brought his hand up to play with a particularly curly ringlet in Kyle’s hair, pulling it out to make it lose its form.

“That’s an if, Ken. What if the library doesn’t hire him full-time? Besides that’s not the most pressing thing about Butters staying here.” Kyle scoffed.

Kenny didn’t say anything for a moment, just playing with Kyle’s hair. They heard the shower turn off, and the shower curtain scrape against the rod. “I know Kyle,” Kenny finally responded. He leaned in again and their noses brushed up against each other.

“You’re going to have to deal with it eventually,” Kyle reminded his fiance.

“So will you, hubby,” Kenny cautioned, leaning in further to softly touch his lips to Kyle’s.

Kyle kissed him back, gently running his fingers along Kenny’s hand. They pulled away after a moment, staring into each other's eyes as they heard the bathroom door open and slippered feet padded away from the room. Kyle breathed out heavily and kissed Kenny again. “Soon to be hubby,” Kyle responded teasingly.

“Not soon enough.”

“We should probably shower now,” Kyle said, pulling Kenny’s hand away from his hair.

“Another round first?” Kenny asked gleefully, kissing Kyle’s nose.

“Are you ever not horny?” Kyle asked rhetorically, moving his knee to gently rub against Kenny’s crotch, grinding the rapidly hardening organ.

“As long as I’m with you I can’t help myself,” Kenny flirted playfully. Kyle rolled his eyes and pushed his lips against Kenny’s. Kenny smiled against his fiance’s mouth and rolled to be on top of him.

**\---**

Butters felt very awkward in Kenny’s house. He felt like some kind of intruder who had broken into their house to do nothing but sleep on their lumpy couch and steal some food at dinner time. Though he was regularly offered, Butters very rarely ate breakfast and lunch. He felt like he was imposing too much. He was just counting down the days until Kyle finally made Kenny kick him out, and he would have to go crawling back to Eric. It’s not like he had anywhere else to go. He would have to beg for Eric’s forgiveness, and probably have to bake a pie or something in order to properly gain it.

For a moment he considered going to his parents’. He hasn’t spoken to them in a long time. His mother had messaged him on his birthday two years ago, and that’s the last time he had spoken to them. Butters is pretty sure it’s for the better.

He could vaguely hear moaning from beyond the wall behind him. It was definitely muffled, and most probably wouldn’t be able to hear it. But he wasn’t most people. He had spent years eavesdropping on people’s conversations, and he seemed to be able to pick up on even the faintest of noises now. Not that he particularly wanted to, he felt bad and wrong listening to the nosies Kenny and Kyle made as they spent the most intimate moments with each other. He is quite sure those are noises they would never want Butters to hear, no matter how much he wished Kenny would like him to.

Living with Kenny was such an exciting concept in theory. In Butters’ dreams Kenny would just realize he was in love with Butters and leave Kyle and they would live happily ever after. But this wasn’t any sort of fairytale. It was, unfortunately, reality. Besides Butters didn’t really want to break Kenny and Kyle up, living with them made him realize just how in love they really were. Like disgustingly in love. It makes Butters’ heart ache everytime he sees Kenny be such a good fiance, he wishes he was in Kyle’s spot more than he likes to think about, and he’s been doing a shitty job of hiding it. If the couple didn’t already know Butters had a thing for Kenny before he moved in, they certainly do now, and Butters wasn’t quite sure what any of them would do about it.

Butters figured maybe that’s why him and Eric were perfect for each other, they were both in love with someone they could never have.

Butters could hear the soft shuffling of socked feet against the carpeted hallway and looked over his shoulder, to watch Karen creep into the living room. She smiled at Butters, the braces in her teeth extremely prominent with the neon pink elastic she insists on having. “They like to pretend that they’re quiet, and I like to let them believe it,” Karen said, her voice light with humour. Butters really liked Karen, she’s a sweet girl, which is no surprise given she was practically raised by Kenny. She’s also extremely luck to have Kenny. The blonde dropped out of high school a year early just so he could properly work full time instead of part, Kyle was pretty pissed at him for doing so, but he did it for Karen. By the time Kenny turned 18 he had enough saved to pay for a one bedroom apartment for him and Karen to live in, only until Kyle finished high school so the three could move in together and have a little two bedroom home.

Kenny is waiting for Kyle to finish University then he promised he will get his GED and do something besides working at a car repair. Butters thinks he’d made a good veterinarian, he cares for animals an awful lot, and he always had. He had brought home the little orange cat about a week ago. She’s awful cute and besides her broken back leg she seems just fine, and Buttes imagines Kenny will be begging to keep the cat to Kyle. Who, from what Butters knows, never lets Kenny keep the critters he comes home with. Butters knows he would always let Kenny keep his stray pets, and, in his own heart, that makes him at least slightly better than Kyle.

“I barely notice,” Butters responded politely, acting as if hearing it didn’t entirely tear him apart.

Karen laughed, it was a fairly loud laugh, and very infectious. Butters couldn’t help himself but smile at listening to her. She came and sat down next to Butters on the couch, she tucked her feet in underneath herself and turned on the T.V. “Did ya hear that they added all the Ghibli movies to Netflix?” She asked excitedly, flipping to Netlix on the T.V, “you wanna watch one with me?” Butters just nodded, who was he to say no? This was the only T.V in the house and it would be so rude of him to deny her to watch a movie, besides he liked animated movies anyhow.

Butters heard the door to Kenny and Kyle’s room open and it made him jump slightly, Karen looked over as he did, slightly worried. She put her hand on his knee in an attempt at reassurance, and Butters couldn’t help but admit it did help some. Weirdly, Butters was very thankful for Karen, it gave him someone to talk to who didn’t really know Eric and wouldn’t talk about him at all. Not like Butters was talking to anyone who wasn’t currently living with him, or his work superiors. He didn’t have a cellphone or a laptop to contact anyone on, and he didn’t know any phone numbers that weren’t Kenny’s and Eric’s, so he was kinda shit out of luck. But Karen didn’t ask questions, she came home and talked to Butters about her day at school and about the cute girl who seems to be flirting with her. It was nice to listen to drama that was completely outside his life and had no barring one way or another. And Karen was a good storyteller.

Kenny and Kyle went immediately to the bathroom and the shower started running. Butters always wondered how couples showered together, the bathtub didn’t seem particularly big enough to fit two people, but he supposed it wasn’t really something for him to worry about. He, frankly, felt like he may never get to experience a relationship like that, one where there is any sort of love in it at all. Deep down Butters knew as much as he tried to escape him, he would end up sleeping back in Eric’s bed at the end of the day. They both had no one else to go to.

The movie had only been on for a few minutes (which one, Butters didn’t know, he had been spacing out the entire time she was browsing), when Karen’s phone started ringing. She seemed more surprised than Butters was, looking down at her phone. “I don’t think I’ve received a phone call in 30 years,” She joked before answering it, looking at Butters with a shrug.

“Yellow,” She greeted, a goofy smirk on her face and Butters smiled, entertaining her antics. A puzzled look danced across her face as she let the person on the other end of the phone talk, she turned to properly look at Butters. “Uh, yeah he’s here,” she responded to the mystery phone person, and Butters’ heart dropped. Something told him that this wasn’t going to be good no matter what it was about. Karen pulled the phone away from her ear. “It’s for you,” she said before pressing the speaker button and handing it to Butters. She waved her hands in front of her face as if to indicate she wasn’t there, pausing their movie in order to cut out more outside noise.

“Uh, hello?” Butters answered awkwardly, acting as if he was unsure who would be contacting him, though him doing so through Karen’s phone was a bit odd to Butters.

“Come home, Butters,” rang out a familiar voice, and though Butters was expecting as much, it still sent a shiver down his spine, and he reacted as much.

“I don’t much have a home right now, and I’d thank you not to call me again, Eric,” Butters responded, as angrily as he could, though he knew it likely didn’t sound as threatening as he would like it to. At Eric’s name being spoken out the bathroom door opened, Butters hadn’t even noticed the shower stopped. Kenny stormed out into the living room in a robe that was very clearly stolen from a hotel, the insignia of it plastered on the breast.

“Come on Bu-” Eric started before getting spoken over by a very heated Kenny.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing fatass? Calling Butters through my sister, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Kenny asked rhetorically, grabbing the phone from Butters’ hand. Kyle came into the living room as Kenny spoke, wearing an oversized graphic tee and a pair of boxer briefs, though he seemed more annoyed than angry.

“What’s wrong with me? You’re the one who kidnapped my boyfriend poo-boy!” Eric responded, matching Kenny’s attitude. His words hitting Butters square in the face, and knocking all of the colour out of him. Never once had he heard Eric refer to him as his boyfriend, let alone express any kind of worry like he was now. Did Eric actually miss him? Probably not, he probably only missed having a personal housekeeper, but the thought that maybe Eric actually cared made it hard for Butters to swallow.

“Oh? So now he’s ya boyfriend? Only took you, like five years to admit it!” Kenny retorted, pacing in front of the couch, Butters tucked his feet up so Kenny wouldn’t trample them in his rage.

“Six years,” Butters muttered, bringing his fists together to bump them, a habit that he never managed to leave in his childhood. Though him saying the exact number of years seemed pointless, though the day after they first had sex is the one they consider to be their “anniversary”, what their relationship even was had never been properly established.

“Six years!” Kenny emphasised, yelling it into Karen’s phone.

“You’re spitting all over my phone!” Karen whined, attempting to grab her phone back out of her older brother’s hands.

“Kenny,” Kyle all but hissed, pulling his boyfriends attention and allowing his little sister to grab the phone out of his hands. “Just leave it,” Kyle said, his eyes sharp and his jaw set. And though Butters knew Kyle was right, this wasn’t Kenny’s place, he shouldn’t be getting into it at all, it still made his heart soar for Kenny to be taking care of him like this.

“Butters,” Eric said, though his voice only came from a phone, it still managed to fill up the room and demand attention. “I’m coming to get you, be ready in five minutes.” Butters felt his heart drop, he knew this day was coming, Eric would show up at Kenny’s house and he wouldn’t be able to say no. He was just surprised it took so long.

Eric saying he would show up at their house seemed to spark something in Kyle, he dashed over to Karen and took her phone, which was met with a groan of protest from the girl. “I swear to god fatass if you show up at this house I will call the police,” Kyle threatened, one that everyone knew was not empty.

“I’m white, dumbass, what are they gonna do? I think dating Kenny has made you stupider, Jew, you better watch out before you lose all your brain cells,” Eric couldn’t stop himself from teasing Kyle every opportunity he got, and well, Butters knows how the saying goes about little boys who have crushes.

Kyle screamed with his mouth closed, trying to force himself to not engage. “Fine, if you show up at this house I will beat the absolute daylights out of you, Cartman,” Kyle attempted to say evenly, the phone in a death grip.

“I’ll see you then, Jew,” Eric said simply before a tone rang out and the call was over. Kyle dropped the phone back into Karen’s hands who cradled the phone in her arms. Kenny stormed to the front door, making sure it was locked before running to the kitchen to lock the back door as well.

“This is what happens, Ken,” Kyle said following Kenny to the kitchen. “First it’s letting Butters sleep on the couch and the next thing you know Cartman is trying to break into our house.”

“It’s not that big of a deal, babe. We jus’ don’t answer the door and it’ll be fine,” Kenny responded, locking the door and closing the kitchen curtains, as if that would help keep him out.

“You do know we’re talking about the man who managed to break into my house, at least weekly, since we could walk, right?” Kyle asked sarcastically as he continued following Kenny, this time back into the living room.

Butters knew Kyle wasn’t trying to hide what he was saying, but he still felt like he shouldn’t be hearing it. It hurt to hear, and somehow he knew Kyle wanted him to hurt. He didn’t want it to end up like this, he never realized getting drunk with Eric one night when they were 16 would’ve ended up as horrible as it has. Well, Eric didn’t get particularly drunk, just Butters did. But that’s besides the point. Right?

“What movie are y’all watching?” Kenny asked as he sat down in between Karen and Butters on the couch, picking up the remote from the coffee table.

“Are you ignoring me right now asshole?” Kyle asked, standing directly in front of Kenny to make it impossible for Kenny to look beyond him.

“It’s gonna be fine, babe, Eric can’t get in, and if he attempts to I’ll beat the shit out of him,” Kenny answered nonchalantly, placing his hands on Kyles waist, making small circles with his thumbs.

“I thought Kyle had dibs on beating the shit out of him?” Karen asked rhetorically, a question that prompted Kenny to take his right hand off Kyle’s waist and put it over Karen’s face. He moved it around in a fake attempt to smother her as she laughed and attempted to push him off.

Kyle pointedly ignored what was going on with Karen, keeping all his focus on Kenny. “Well maybe it’s time Butters had a talk with fatass anyway,” Kyle said harshly.

“Whaddya mean, Kyle?” Butters asked, his heart beating out of his chest. He didn’t wanna see Eric, he would imagine, anymore than Kyle did. He knew that if he saw Eric that the larger man would somehow be able to convince him to go back with him, and Butters would be back at square one, and Butters wasn’t sure he could survive anymore of it.

“I mean,” Kyle practically growled, moving to face Butters. “That this, frankly, isn’t our problem. You need to deal with your boyfriend, Butters.” Butters couldn’t help flinching at Kyle’s words, he knew Kyle was right, this was his problem not Kenny’s or Kyle’s and he should be dealing with it. But he wasn’t strong enough to handle this on his own, and he knew that the other men knew this too.

Kenny looped his arm around Kyle’s abdomen, pulling him and making Kyle fall down onto Kenny’s lap. Kyle mostly let it happen, knowing that Kenny probably wanted to whisper something to him, and he definitely wanted to hear what Kenny had to say. “We need to help him out, Ky. He needs help, we can offer help,” Kenny mumbled simply, his breath warm against Kyle’s ear, causing the ginger to shiver just the slightest.

There was a click at the door and the lock turned, the noise caused all four of them to jump in surprise, and Kyle leaped off Kenny’s lap. The door opened and Eric walked in, a silver key in his hand. “Okay, where the fuck did you get a key to our house?” Kyle screamed, approaching Eric, his fists clenched.

Kenny followed after Kyle, grabbing his hand and essentially holding him back. “Hey, Karen, why don’t you head to your room? We can watch that movie later,” Kenny less suggested and more demanded, a demand Karen followed easily, not even saying anything as she scampered down the hall.

“You can keep it,” Eric said, tossing the key toward Kyle who caught it easily, in turn throwing it in the general direction of the coffee table, not much caring where it went. Eric looked over at Butters who was still sitting on the couch, a blanket over his legs, in which he was playing with absentmindedly.

As soon as Butters and Eric made eye contact, Butters felt his whole body freeze up. He finally understood exactly what it felt like to be a deer, standing in the road in the middle of a night with a giant beast speeding toward you, certain of your doom. He felt like he needed to run, he needed to punch, he needed to throw up and, especially, he felt like he needed to cry. But instead of doing anything, Butters starred with his one good eye, wide and full of fear. For some reason, he could see Eric’s brown eyes soften just the slightest, looking into his own.

“Let’s go, Butters,” Eric said simply, and Butters felt himself move to stand. Before he stopped, standing with a blanket pooled at his feet in his plaid pajamas, his hair still wet from his shower, his breath still freshly minty from just brushing his teeth. He should be watching a Ghibli movie with Karen, falling asleep about halfway through only to wake up right at the end as Karen cries and grips a throw pillow. Yet here he was, dealing with his boyfriend, kinda.

Butters had felt particularly small his whole life, it was hard not to when everyone around him seemed to want to hurt him. There were a few moments where everything seemed to be so much bigger than him, like he had shrank to an impossibly small size, and there was no way he could ever grow back. He had felt like that everytime Uncle Bud would come into his room, when his grandma tore him down relentlessly, when he watched his tap shoe fly from his foot, when Eric first told him what had happened that night when they were 16, the first time Eric had moaned Kyle’s name instead of Butters. And no matter how many shitty things Butters had been through, no matter how many times he had felt so fucking small, he couldn’t help but feel even smaller than he’d ever been. He was weak, he was pathetic, and Eric knew this. And no matter how much everyone in this room tried to pretend, Butters knew he was going back.

Something in Butters wouldn’t let him take a step further, he leaned down until he was squatting, his hands over his ears as he started to cry. He wasn’t blocking his hearing particularly well, and he could hear Eric and Kyle duking it out in a screaming match. He could tell someone was kneeling in front of him, and by someone he meant Kenny. Kenny placed his hands over Butters, and the smaller blonde opened his tear filled eyes. Kenny smiled gently at him, rubbing his thumbs back and forth on the backs of Butters hands. The action a small comfort in the giant wild Butters was in. Despite it, Butters couldn’t help but feel like he was going to vomit, and he was afraid that he would, and it would end up all over Kenny. Even though he knew Kenny would forgive him, he couldn’t bear the thought of doing that to him.

Butters opened his mouth to either vomit on Kenny or warn him he was going to, but instead he blurted out, “I’m in love with you.” And Butters wasn’t sure why he did. He could tell the screaming stopped and he knew everyone was looking at him now. Kenny pulled Butters’ hands from his ears, and helped pull him back to his feet.

Eric scoffed from where he was standing, still by the door but certainly closer. “Duh,” he said simply, crossing his arms and huffing out a breath in annoyance.

Butters couldn’t help the anger that boiled under his skin from the one word spoken from his sort-of-boyfriend. He felt the anger spill over into his mouth, and for the second time in under a minute he found himself blurting out another sentence he was sure he would regret, “at least I try an’ hide it! You don’t even pretend you’re not in love with Kyle, Eric!” Butters took large strides in order to reach the taller man and punctuate his statement with a push at his chest.

“Shut the fuck up, Butters,” Eric hissed at Butters, gripping the blonde’s wrist in his hand, much too tightly.

“Why? Why should I, Eric? All’ve ya done is treat me like shit because you’re angry I’m not Kyle and ‘m sick of it!” Butters screamed, tears freely flowing down his face as he stomped at the ground.

“Let’s just go home Butters, we’ll deal with this later, okay?” Eric asked, not expecting an answer as he attempted to drag Butters out of the house. Kenny came up behind them and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding onto Butters, tightly.

“Let go of him or I’ll break your fucking hand,” Kenny threatened, slowly starting to pull it towards himself.

Cartman very quickly let go of Butters, putting his hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry I didn’t realize you were so defensive of your new boyfriend.”

“I don’t need to be dating someone to care about their wellbeing. You don’t care about Butters, dick sneeze, just fucking leave,” Kenny said, turning his back to Eric to walk back to his boyfriend, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, looking more than uncomfortable.

“I obviously care about him, otherwise I wouldn’t be here picking him up to go home,” Eric said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I gave you some time to get the sand out of your vagina, I figured Kyle would have some experience in that, and now I’m here to take you home. I’ve really been wanting cherry pie and my mom has been too busy to make me one.”

“Cheese and crackers! What is wrong with you Eric? You treat me like a fucking slave rather than a boyfriend and I don’t want it! I want someone who actually cares about me,” Butters cried, though his words felt strong they were lessened by the constant stream of tears and snot.

“Yeah? And what are you expecting? That it’s gonna be Kenny?” Eric laughed crually, “I don’t know if you noticed, he’s a little busy being engaged to someone else.”

“So is Kyle,” Butters said bitterly, the most amount of venom he could muster spat out with his words. “We’ve both gotta get over it, Eric, the difference is, I at least have a chance of being loved by someone, you’re fucked because you can’t love. And no one will ever care for you Eric. Especially not me, not anymore. So get the fuck out.”

And as Butters watched Eric fail to come up with a response, storming out of the house being his only retort, he finally didn’t feel so small.

* * *

The house was extremely quiet, and extremely dark. Kyle always closed the curtains in the house before he went to bed, so there was never any light that seeped in from the outside. Butters didn’t particularly mind the dark, it was easy to sleep that way. Since it was so quiet Butters felt that he couldn’t cry any louder than a small sob, not wanting to disturb the peace of the night, but he was unable to stop the tears. Kenny and Kyle’s bedroom door opened, and Butters saw a beam of light come from the hallway. Kyle walked out into the livingroom and turned on the lamp beside the couch Butters was laying on, turning off the flashlight on his phone as a result.

Kyle waved his hands, indicating for Butters to move his legs, which he did. Kyle sat down next to the blonde and faced towards the blank T.V. “I’m sorry,” Kyle started, breathing the words out as if they were just a heavy breath. “I’ve been treating you shitty and I’m sorry.”

Butters sat so he was facing the T.V too, figuring Kyle was doing this to make the conversation easier on the two of them.”’m sorry for being in love with your fiance,” Butters responded nervously.

Kyle laughed humorously, “I’m sorry your boyfriend is in love with me.”

“Well, that ain’t your fault any.”

“It’s not really your fault you’re in love with Kenny either. Emotions are bullshit,” Kyle leaned back as he spoke, slumping down on the couch.

“I can’t help that I feel bad, neither,” Butters responded, looking at Kyle who had a small frown on his face.

“No, I suppose you can’t.” The two men sat in silence for a few moments longer, before Butters felt the need to speak again.

“I’m glad you and Kenny are so happy, Kyle. I would never be able to be happy with Eric, I never even really wanted to date him, I don’t think. He just told me I gotta, after we, uh, well, y’know,” Butters stuttered out, his face turning bright red as he spoke.

“How do you not know?” Kyle asked, sitting up more, but still not facing Butters.

“Oh, I don’t know. He told me I had asked him out, but I was drunk so I don’t really know, I trust my judgement even if I don’ remember it,” Butters said, his voice still shaky.

Kyle sat quiet for a moment, not really sure what to say to the blonde. “Did, uh, did Eric rape you Butters?” Kyle asked carefully, finally turning to look at him.

Butters sat for a moment, thinking about it. Had Eric? He wasn’t quite sure. Butters supposed that he had been drunk, while Eric was fully aware that first night, and Eric had, a few times, had sex with him without asking Butters first. But it’s not like he had ever fought it, he never said no, but he certainly didn’t want to have sex, as far as he remembered at least. “I’m not sure,” Butters finally responded, truly unsure.

“That’s okay, Butters,” Kyle reassured. “Listen I know this place that has, like, free group therapy, and I think we should go on Wednesday, okay?”

“Sure, Kyle,” Butters nodded. The thought of going to a therapy session worried him slightly, but at the same time it made him feel warm. He knew he should’ve gone to therapy years ago, but he had always been afraid. Afraid of what people would say about him, afraid of what the therapist would say, and afraid of what he would have to confront. But despite their strained relationship, knowing that Kyle would be by his side, made him feel better.

The two men smiled at each other, and Butters didn’t feel like crying anymore.

* * *

The house was extremely quiet, and extremely dark. Kyle always closed the curtains in the house before he went to bed, so there was never any light that seeped in from the outside. Butters didn’t particularly mind the dark, it was easy to sleep that way. Since it was so quiet Butters felt that he couldn’t cry any louder than a small sob, not wanting to disturb the peace of the night, but he was unable to stop the tears. Despite his words towards Eric, he still didn’t feel strong. He still felt weak, and worse, he felt helpless.

Butters got up from the couch and sneaked into Karen’s room, he felt disgusting doing so, but he needed her phone. She was sleeping very soundly, her phone plugged in, laying on a chair placed besides her bed. Butters unplugged it and left her room, closing her door softly behind him. He creeped from the hallway to the kitchen and stepped out into the small backyard. It was freezing outside and Butters couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him as he stood in the icy night.

He unlocked her phone by making a house with the lines, something he had watched her do way too many times. He opened the phone app and dialed a number he knew too well. He put it to his ear and it rang once, before being picked up.

“I’m sorry,” Butters said, his voice somber as he spoke. “Come take me home please.”

“I’ll be there in five,” was the simple response from a voice that made Butters throat close up and his heart drop. He hated himself, but Butters knew there was no other place for him. He belonged with Eric, and Eric belonged with him. No matter how miserable they were.

Butters hung up the phone, and he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed the sequel, which is quite a bit longer than the first part lmao. I like exploring the concept of love squares, because it ends up with more hurt than happy, and I think that its an interesting dynamic. Like I said before, neither of these endings are more canon than the other, I just put the happier one first because I figure that is the ending more people would enjoy and would more likely consider canon. Just because it is longer does not mean it is more canon either. I'm sorry if this is not the story you wanted either, but sometimes things don't end up like you want them to be. No matter the ending you choose I'd like to state that Butters and Kenny would not end up together period, not even in a poly relationship with Kyle. Butters has to heal from his trauma, and dating Kenny is not what is going to do that, no matter what other bits of fantasy will tell you. Anyway, sorry for preaching and sorry for kinda acting like this is anything more than a shitty fanfiction about a show in which the main characters are 10 lmao.


End file.
